1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers, and more specifically to a paperboard drink box wherein suction used to draw the beverage from the container actuates a sound generating device such as a whistle or horn, and/or a physical movement of an associated visual entertainment device such as a pinwheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Paperboard containers for beverages have gained in popularity since their introduction. These containers are typically formed by folding and glueing a cut and scored paperboard blank to form a drink box. The paperboard may be coated or laminated to resist permeation by liquid contents, or a liquid-proof liner or bag can be provided in the container's interior volume for containing the liquid contents. An attached drinking straw is inserted through a penetrable portion of the container for suction removal of the liquid contents.
Paperboard containers are especially popular for serving milk, juice, and soft drinks to children. Their materials of construction eliminate potential sources of injury inherent in other containers, such as broken glass from bottles, and sharp edges from metal cans. Drink boxes also reduce the likelihood of spilled liquid contents and, in the event a spill occurs, the quantity of liquid released is typically less than with open containers. This is primarily due to the close engagement or sealing contact between the drinking straw and the surrounding penetrable portion of the container.
Even with its many advantages the paperboard containers have disadvantages. For example, the seal between the drinking straw and the container can create a vacuum when the liquid is sucked which makes drinking difficult. In addition, as any parent knows, if the box is squeezed, the liquid can squirt from the straw. Undetected these spill can create dangerous situations where children congregate.
Studies have recently shown that musical skill can develop a portion of the brain which is smaller in children not exposed to music and musical skills. Thus, there is a great need to develop early music skills in children. It would be advantageous, therefore, if children could be exposed to the creation of music in their everyday activities.
The external surfaces of existing paperboard drink boxes are typically printed with graphics and text identifying the contents, providing nutritional information, and presenting point of sale marketing features. The structure of existing drink boxes themselves, however, is generally substantially identical from one manufacturer to the next. Consumers typically do not recognize any distinctions between existing drink boxes, and rarely gain any enjoyment from the boxes, apart from the beverage contained therein. Thus it has been found that a need exists for a beverage container that increases the consumers' enjoyment of use, and that is readily distinguished from other containers. It is to the provision of a container meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.